I m trapped
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Estoy atrapado dentro de este amor que siempre persiste.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **I´m trapped**

— ¡Qué fácil fue capturarte Lenalee!—Road decía satisfecha con su nueva hazaña.

— ¡Road Kamelot, bájame!

—No quiero.

Road había atado a Lenalee en una gran columna de piedra, dentro del arca de Allen.

— ¡Allen-kun se enojará contigo por esto!

—Allen no me hará nada—Road le respondía con un tono de voz juguetón.

— ¿Por qué haces esto si ya no estamos en guerra?

—Eso ya lo sé, solo quiero dejarte en claro que Allen es mío.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Basta con ver cómo se comporta contigo para comprenderlo!

—Es bueno que lo sepas.

— ¡Entonces bájame!

Road aparentó pensarlo.

—No. No lo haré. Te dejaré un rato más ahí para estar completamente segura de que no intervendrás entre nosotros.

— ¡No voy a intervenir!

— ¿Acaso no te gusta Allen?

—Sí, pero no de esa manera.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Road, bájame!

Lenalee se estaba cansando de la situación, pero Road no parecía que quisiera soltarla.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el chico por el que "peleaban" entró y miró la extraña escena.

Suspiró.

—Road, ¿qué le haces a Lenalee?—Allen sabía perfectamente que esa travesura fue de su casi novia.

— ¡Allen!—la culpable se lanzó enseguida a sus brazos.

— ¿Me vas a explicar por qué Lenalee está atada ahí arriba?—le preguntó tranquilamente.

—Estamos jugando—le mintió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Allen-kun, dile que me baje!—gritó la china.

—Bájala, Road.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó haciendo un mohín.

—No creo que sea muy bonita estar colgada de ahí arriba, además Lenalee no te ha hecho nada.

—Ella se entromete entre nosotros.

Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Allen al escuchar "nosotros". Tosió un poco antes de continuar.

—Lenalee no hace eso.

— ¡Ya se lo dije pero me ignora!—gritó ella.

—Allen, la bajaré con una condición.

— ¿Condición?—Allen sabía que Road le pediría algo irracional— ¿cuál?

—Que me beses.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Por qué te exaltas? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Allen volvió a ruborizarse. Era cierto, ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Prométemelo, cuando ella se vaya, tú me besarás—a Road le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

Allen suspiró. ¿Acaso le quedaba de otra?

—Está bien, ahora bájala.

Ella sonrió y tronó los dedos. Al instante, Lenalee empezó a caer de la columna, por suerte Allen logró atraparla y ponerla en el suelo.

—Gracias Allen-kun.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero Road sigue siendo igual de agresiva que siempre.

—No lo creo, si fuera la misma te hubiera clavado a la columna con sus velas, pero ella solo te ató.

Road refunfuñó detrás de ellos.

—Lenalee, mejor búscate un novio para que me sienta más tranquila…

—No es necesario que se lo digas, Road—rio Allen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lavi—explicó.

— ¿Lavi? ¿El del parche?

—Por eso te dije que Lenalee no estaba interfiriendo entre nosotros.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ella tuvo novio antes que yo?!—esa fue la extraña queja de Road al respecto.

—Road…—se quejó Allen.

— ¡Es tu culpa Allen!

—Yo mejor los dejo solos para que resuelvan sus problemas maritales—dijo Lenalee antes de irse de ahí.

— ¿Quién tiene problemas maritales?—gruñó Allen.

— ¡Ustedes!—les gritó Lenalee ya lejos de ellos.

—Ahora quiero mi recompensa—insistió Road.

—Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que Tyki te estaba buscando—mintió Allen.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

— ¡Me da pena!—aceptó.

— ¡Pero yo ya te he besado antes!

— ¡Y siempre me ha dado pena!

—Eres tan inocente Allen, pero eso te hace ser lindo—Road sonrió—, Allen dime, ¿qué somos? No somos amigos, pero tampoco novios.

—Supongo que depende de lo que tú quieras que seamos—Allen se sonrojó por sus propias palabras.

—Novios—dijo enseguida Road—, eso quiero que seamos.

—Entonces, seámoslo desde hoy.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora bésame Allen.

—Road…—volvió a quejarse Allen con la misma petición.

— ¿No puedes besar a tu novia?

—No es eso…

—Por favor—Road se acercó más a él con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

Allen tragó saliva nervioso, pero decidido acercó su rostro al de ella y posó suavemente sus labios con los de su ahora novia. Ella lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa y profundizó el beso. Allen sorprendido, decidió dejarse llevar y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pegándola más a él.

—Te amo—susurró Road al finalizar el beso.

—Y yo a ti, Road.


End file.
